Love on the Border
by Maribeth
Summary: Takes place after Mexico- my wish of what could have happened


A/N: This story takes place post Mexico. The story will somewhat follow GH at the time but the timeline is a bit pushed back.

Jason and Sam laid next to each other as they both tried to calm their breathing after another round of lovemaking. They had finally had the chance to spend the whole night together and after several rounds they were both completely sated and exhausted. Jason, having been running around for what seemed like days trying to deal with the Zaccharas, caught his breath first, rolled onto his left side and pulled Sam to him and quickly fell into a deep sleep as he always did when Sam was in bed with him. He never slept for more than a couple of hours before he met Sam and while they were apart; it seemed his mind was in constant thought about what he needed to fix for Sonny and Carly, worry about the boys and the business in general. But once he met Sam and she started sleeping beside him, he slept better then he could ever remember as Jason Morgan. In a bizarre way having Sam beside him calmed his mind, no it actually allowed his mind to turn off and allow him deep, rejuvenating sleep.

While Jason drifted into a deep sleep, Sam settled herself but couldn't find sleep. Her mind it seemed would not shut off and allow her the same peaceful slumber that Jason found. Instead of laying with her back to Jason, she carefully turned herself so she could watch Jason sleep, something she was rarely afforded either time they were together. She could remember waking many times to find Jason just watching her sleeping when they were together before and never understood the appeal, until now that is. She reveled in the peace and contentment that Jason oozed while asleep. It was a complete contrast to who he was while awake. Sleeping Jason had a sense of peace that he rarely had in his awake state. He always seemed to carry the burden of so many while awake, feeling as though he had an entire city to watch out for and solve problems for. He surely carried the weight of Port Charles on his shoulders. She couldn't think of a single person that didn't look to Jason to fix or manage something, even the police department seemed to silently rely on jason to keep a handle on guns and drugs in the city. For that reason alone she tried her hardest to not burden him and demand too much of his attention, though in the past being on the backburner led to unspeakable emotional pain and heartbreak.

In the darkness Sam studied the contours of Jason's face, as she thought back to the previous incarnation of their relationship and how different things are this go around. Everything feels different this time. Their relationship before was wonderful. Sam learned that she could allow herself to be loved and that she could love, but she learned that she gave too much of herself to Jason and their relationship. It was as if she was happy just to have someone say that they loved her but never needed or expected Jason to back it up with action. He had warned her that she would never be first the second time that they had kissed and at the time she didn't need to first she was happy to just be along for the ride. Since their breakup she learned that she deserved to have someone put her first and not be their afterthought. And it seems that while she learned her lessons about herself and love, Jason also learned a few things as well. Since before Mexico, Jason allowed her to be a support system and sounding board. It was as if what broke them, Jason's lack of communication and him shutting down on her, actually fixed itself long before they were intimate again. And that perhaps him relying her while Michael had surgery and was recovering was what really fixed them. She wasn't entirely sure how it was they made it to the this point but she is ever so grateful that they made it back together.

 _Well they haven't even admitted to themselves let alone anyone else that they are back together yet_ Sam thought. Regardless of what either says when asked, she knows that they are committed to one another and in it for the long haul. Having accepted that Sam turned back on her side and tried to fall asleep once more.

As soon as she repositioned herself, Jason pulled her even closer to him in sleep. She loved that even in sleep he held her close in his protective embrace. Despite feeling secure, safe and happy Sam's brain still couldn't shut off. Instead her mind drifted back to the day in Jax's office the other week. Carly was mad that Sam was in on something and she wasn't. The only excuse Jason gave was Sam wasn't pregnant and in the midst of a high risk pregnancy. Despite knowing he didn't mean it as a reminder of her infertility, the words did sting. She had promised Jason that he didn't need to apologize and he didn't. She meant her promise of not wanting to hurt each other. As her thoughts drifted to a time when a child with Jason was all she wanted, Jason lowered his hold and rested it on her lower abdomen. With the motion Sam realized that she had gained some weight as her belly was no longer flat but rounded. "Fuck!" Sam exclaimed rather loudly as she realized that she last had her period before Mexico.

Sam's sudden departure from his embrace and her rather loud expletive woke Jason. Fearing an intruder Jason jumped alert and grabbed for his gun in the bedside table and pointed it toward the door only to realize that no one was there. Realizing that there was no threat, Jason turned to Sam only to see her more then halfway dressed and rushing out of the bedroom.


End file.
